Light in my Darkness
by LovelyPokie
Summary: Stephanie was a normal girl that appeared on Destiny Island, but one day her and her 3 friends decided to make a raft to get to other worlds. Then everything went down hill from there
1. Chapter 1

_**Listen to system of a down - chop suey**_

_**The main reason why I'm using the name Stephanie is because when i made this story i read a lot of Riku love story's and not a single one had a regular common name, so i used a name that i know that is super common. so it will make some people feel like they are the main character. **_

* * *

I was sitting on a chair watching my dad practice fighting with his sword. After thirty minutes of watching him hit dummies. He asked me if I would like to practice on my swordsmanship some more. I nodded my head with excitement and jumped of the chair and catch my sword that he tossed.

"Are you ready Stephanie?" dad asked me after he got in his fighting stance. "Ready now than ever daddy." I said as I got into my fighting stance. U ran towards him and tried to hit him but he blocked it. He jumped back and came at me but I was able to block it at the last minute cause me to get pushed back. My father kept swinging his sword at me, with me blocking every hit. On the 10th swing and block we both jump away from each other. I keep my eyes on him, I spread my feet at shoulder length and bent my knees at I hold my sword out in front of me, while he just hold his hand sword out while standing straight.

We both ran to each other. My father was the one to strike first but instead of blocking it i dodged it, by quickly rolling to the ground and around him. He turned around I had the tip of my sword touching his Adams apple. "Well. Well, Stephanie you have gotten really good." I smiled up at him and relaxed. Thinking it was over but I thought to soon my father brought his sword up but before he could hit me I hit is sword with mine sponged it around causing his grip to loosen his grip, in turn making his sword to fly to the other side of the room. He looked at me shocked, and I just smiled. "Well the best of the best have been teaching me daddy so of course I'll be good." I triumphly said to him.

In return he just laughed and picked up and placing me on top of his shoulder making I drop my sword to the ground. "Daddy worn me next time when you do that." I yelled at him. "Ha ok Stephanie." When my dad opened the door of the fencing room. "So daddy what are we going to do today?" I asked him as he opened the door to the kitchen, reveling my mother. "Do you want to go to the beach today with me and your mother?"

"Can Hayner, Pence, and Olette come?" I asked him. My mom was the one to answer. Of course they can honey." "Thanks mommy, I'm going to go to the sandlot and go tell them right now." I thanked her with exciment. My father took me off of his shoulders, once my feet hit the ground I waved to my parents and ran to the sandlot.

Once I got there I saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Hayner, pence, Olette." I yelled their names making them look over at me and smiled. "What's up Stephanie?" Hayner asked joyfully once I got to them. I put my hand on my knee and hold up a finger while I try to catch my breath. "Do you guys want to go to the beach with me, my mom, and Dad? " I asked them. They looked at each other and smiled all three of them shacked there head yes. "Ok I will meet you guys at the train station." I said. They smiled at me and ran off to their houses and I did the same.

While I was running to my though to woods to get to my house, I saw a little black creature that was twitching as it looked at me. I stopped running to look at it closely and saw that it had glowing yellow eyes, a hole in its chest shaped like a heart, and antennas on the top of its head. I looked it's shadow because it looked different but then relished it wasn't its shadow, it was another one that crawled around on the ground like it was squished, and once it came out of the ground I saw more and more apprea like it.

I tried to run but I was too terrified to move. They all moved towards me and got ready to attack me, I screamed waiting for my life to end but nothing. I opened my eyes and saw my dad standing in front of me and the creatures gone. "Steph got get your mom and take her to some where safe quickly, and don't let these creatures touch you." I shocked my head no. "But what about you dad?" My father turned around bent down and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about me sweaty, just go and get out of here with your mother before this place gets over run with this creatures. " "But dad I can't and what do you mean? What are they?" I father sighed and stood up. "Go do what I said. I don't have time to tell you. They are called heartless."

I couldn't leave my dad I wanted to stay with him and fight these heartless. "No I wa-""STEPHANIE GO NOW THAT IS AN ORDER!" my father yelled at me. I nodded my head and began to run home. Once I opened the doors I began yelling for my mom looking for her. When she didn't answer I was getting scared, worried that though thing got to her. I ran up the stairs and to their room and saw my mom in the corner with the heartless in front of her.

I quickly turned to my left knowing that there would be crossed swords on the wall. I jumped up gripped one of them and let my weight ripe it off the wall. I ran to her and killed the creatures, I was waiting to see them fall to the ground but now they just like poof and turned to smoke, with what looked like hearts leave their bodies.

"What are you doing here Stephanie you need to get to the station?" My mother said as I grabbed her hand picked her up off the ground. "No dad told me to protect you and so I am. You are coming with me." I said to her I turned around without letting go of her hand and began to run out the door heading to the train station.

Once we made it to the station I was hoping that we were safe but no one was there. I turned around and saw millions of the heartless surround us. They all jumped at me and mother at once, seeing this mother pushed me out of the way of the attack. "Don't let them get your heart." My mother yelled right before they attacked her. I watched in horror as my mother heart left her body causing it to vanish. See my mother die before my eyes, benign surrounded by heartless and knowing everyone else already died, the stress and loss caused me to pass out.

* * *

I don't know what happened but when i woke up I felt sand in my hands and water washing over my legs. I tried to open my eyes but i was still on the edge of unconsciousness, I began to hear voices, 2 boys and I girl. "Is she ok?" the girl asked. "I don't know." one of the boys replied. "Were do you think she came from. "The other one asked. "we should try shaking her to see if she will wake up?" the girl asked. I then felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me. I been to gain consciousness, and my eyes finally opened.

But I quickly closed them again because of the bright sun. I felt shade fall apon my face. I opened my eyes again but this time much slower. What I saw caused my face to heat up. A boy that looked to be one year older than me with the most beautiful aqua green eyes, I have ever seen, and the most softest looking silver hair I had to hold myself back from lifting my hand and running my fingers through it looking at me blocking my view from everything else. He turned and looked away I automatically felt sad. "Guys she's up." I slowly got into a sitting position because of my aching joints. And looked the same direction as him seeing a girl my age with short reddish brown shoulder length hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a white halter top short that had purple flowers at the bottom and a purple skirt that had a white line going around it. And a boy with spiky brown hair that defying gravity and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt that had blue at the ends of it and red shorts.

I looked around me and saw that I was on a beautiful beach. It had half a pirate ship on one side, and one the other side there was a small water fall next to what looked look like a cave entrance. A cabin and a bridge that led to a small island on the other. "Were am I?" I asked the boy that i woke up to. He looked back at me. "You are on destiny island." He pointed to the boy and said his name was Sora and the girl was named kairi, and then he pointed to himself and said that his name is Riku. "What is your name?" Kairi asked me. "My name is Stephanie." I tired to thinking of a last name but the only result was a headache. "Do you have a last name?" Sora asked me I looked up at him and grabbed the side of my head trying to make the headache go away. "No all that I remember and know of myself is my first name."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I finally got to chapter two. I don't even know what's taken me so long to put each chapter out when I have each on on quizilla. lol but yeah Rikus P.O.V is going to be in bold. O and this chapter start off six years latter**_

* * *

"Stephanie get up."

I heard a familiar voice say as i heard my curtains benign open. I turned over lying on my stomach, grabbed my pillow and covered my head trying to block out the voice and light coming from once close curtains now wide open letting the sun light in.

"Five more minutes. "

I begged, all i got was a laugh, no walking away footsteps or door closing.

"Lazy as ever. Sometimes I think you and Sora are related."

Once i heard that realization hit me, I know only one person that has a voice as sexy as that. I opened my eyes and popped up turned my head to my left and glared at Riku.

"What are you doing here Riku?"

"It's one o clock. "

Riku replied smirking at me with his fist on his hip. I rubbed my eye and looked at him with a dumb sleepy expression. When the gears in my head finally clicked, my mouth drops and eyes open wide. I jump out of bed and push Riku out of your room.

"I will meet you at destiny Islands."

Before Riku could say anything I closed my bedroom door. I Ran to my closet and grabbed my clothes.

'I can't believe i sleep in so long. Thank God it's the first day of summer or i would have been dead meat.'

I thought as i put one a short sleeve band shirt, dog tags necklace, dark blue jeans, a black studded belt with a chain on the left side of the belt, and black and red converse with pink shoes lasses that had brass knuckles design, I brush and put my hair up in a pony tail as i ran out my bed room door and down the stairs.

"Don't you want something to eat really quickly?"

Bella yelled right before i bolted out the front door.

"I don't have time I'm meeting Riku at Destiny Island!"

I yelled back she popped her head out from the kitchen. I turned around and look at Bella

"Be back by dinner Steph."

"Ok bye sis, love ya."

I waved bye and ran out the door to Destiny Island.

* * *

"Sora, you lazy Bum…I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."Kairi said.

"No! This huge, Black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-."

Before Sora could finish Kairi playfully popped him upside the head. She then put her hands on her knees.

"Are you still dreaming?" She asked him. Sora shook his head.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre." Sora said, asked, explained.

"Yeah, sure." Said as she began to walk to the water.

"Hey Kairi. What was your home town like? You know where you grew up?" Sora asked Kairi.

"I told you before i don't remember." She told him.

"Nothing at all?" He asked her.

Kairi shook her head, "Nothing." She said

"Do you ever want to go back?" Sora asked her curious.

Kairi thought for a moment. "Hmm Well I'm happy here." Kairi paused for a moment "But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it." She finished

Sora moved his bent legs to where one was on the sand and one was bent up and he had his arm resting on his leg that was bent up and said.

"I like to go see it too...Along with any other world out there! I want to see them all!"

Kairi laughed "So what are we waiting for?" she turned around smiling and looked down at him.

* * *

I final got to destiny Island, i rowed my boat to the dock and climbed up. When i got all the up saw Kairi and sora talking. I walked up to them and smiled.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

Before Kairi or Sora could say anything Riku walked up to us holding a log And right when you get next them you saw Riku. Walking up to them and he was holding a log.

"Hay aren't you guys forgetting about me? I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He said wail shaking his head.

He tossed the log to sora which made me fall over when it hit him. Causing Kairi and I to giggled wail Riku was walking up to me and kairi.

"And you two are just as lazy as he is!" Riku said to Kairi and me with his hands on his hips.

Kairi and I both put our hand behind our head and scratched it, but kairi put her other hand up to her mouth, and giggled and said.

"So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together."

Riku sat next to Sora. I looked at Kairi and she looked back at me and we both smiled at each other. Then she turned back to Riku and Sora.

"I'll Race you!" she said.

"Huh?"

Sora said.

"What, are you kidding me?"Riku said.

Kairi put her hands to her mouth."Ready...Go!"

Sora and Riku looked at each other and they were up in an instant. Sora and Riku were at neck and neck, Riku was looking at Sora and Sora was look up head and I was behind them and then Kairi was behind you.

The finish line was on the other side of the Island were the finished raft was. The race ended with Sora and Riku tied, I was in second and Kairi was in last place. When we all got our breath Kairi told me that I need to find some rope and a log. Sora some mushrooms and a cloth.

I found my logs and rope and brought them to Kairi. Since Kairi couldn't think of anything else to get I had to time to kill. So I went back to the other side of the Island were the paopu tree was. When I got to the tree I saw Riku sitting on the paopu tree and walked up to him.

"Hay Riku."

I said to him wail smiling. He looked at me and I could of sewn I saw his cheeks flush a little but then they went away.

"Hey, Stephanie how about a quick round? Grab your sword."He said.

"You are so on!" I explained

"This one decides who the champion!" he said.

I grabbed my sword and got in a fighting stance wail Riku just had his sword at his side.

"Ready or not."

I heard him say I then ran up to him and tried to hit him with my sword and we hit each other's sword. I jumped away from him as he black flipped away. 'OMG that was sexy….wait ok Stephanie I'm fighting Riku get you head in the game…here he comes.' I thought to myself as I saw him run up to me again getting ready to strike. We swunged our swords at each other at the exact moment causing our swords to collide again. I saw an opening and kicked him in the side sending him to the ground. I realized how hard I kicked him and was about to check and see if he was ok but he just jumped back to his feet and ran to me.

"I'm not going to fall for that again." Riku said as he swung his sword at me, I ducked to the ground and rolled to my left as his wooden sword came crashing down to the sandy ground. I got back up ran back to him tried to hit him with my sword but he just dodged it by jumping out of the way and swung his sword at me and hit his mark. Sending me to the ground, I rolled back to my feet and got back in my stance. We both swung our sword at each other, making them collide again.

I push with all my weight and strength with my sword against his causing his to be pushed back. I saw my chance and hit him with my sword. He tried to hit me again but I dodged it by rolling behind him and hit him. That hit made me won.

"I won, I won!" I yelled as I jumped up and down.

"It's one to one now." Riku said.

You smiled at him and his checks flushed again. 'Why dose Riku keep blushing I thought he like Kairi?' I asked myself, well more like think asked myself. After our fight I heard two pair of footsteps. I looked behind me and saw Sora and Kairi walking across the bridge.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"It's getting late so were done gathering supplies for the raft." Kairi explained to me. I looked to the sky and saw that the sun was about to make a sundown. Sora jumped on the tree then, he helped Kairi up. I was about to climb up the tree but I felt strong hands on my hips, I looked behind me and saw Rikus smiling face. I quickly looked back to the tree trying to hide my blush, as Riku picked me up helping me onto the tree.

After I was on sitting on the tree Riku leaned against it with his arms crossed. I looked at him still blushing. 'Why am I blushing could I like Riku. No I can't him is my best friend...plus he likes Kairi, him and Sora both do…but I could be wrong….I so hope I'm wrong.' I thought.

"So, Kairi's and Stephanie's home is out there somewhere, right?"Sora asked Riku

Causing Kairi and I to look at him and to Riku.

"Could be we'll never know by staying here."Riku said.

" But how for could a raft take us."Sora said.

"Who knows?" He said wail move one of his arms."If we have to, we'll think of something else."Riku finished.

"So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi giggled what would you do there?"Kairi said wail smiling.

Riku looked down. I looked back him really wanting to know what he would do when he got to another world.

"Hmm…Well, I haven't really thought about it. It just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are other worlds out there…then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku said, looking at me and then to Kairi and Sora.

"I don't know."Sora said wail lying down on the tree with his legs hanging on each side.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out." Riku said. He walked away from the tree a little."Just sitting here won't change a thing."He said.

Kairi shocked her head and went from look at the sea to the sky.

"It the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku finished. I was a little taken by his speech and began to think. 'Riku is right plus it would be fun to go see what is out there, and_ w_hat other worlds are like, and plus I might be able to find my parents out there too. But what about Bella I don't want her to be lonely' I thought. I then looked at Riku and said.

"You been thinking about this a lot lately haven't you."

Riku turned to look up at me and said."Thanks to you if you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Stephanie thanks." I smiled at him and said."Heh Your welcome."

After a wail I got off the paopu tree and walked away from it and headed to the docks, Kairi followed me then Sora and Riku.

* * *

**"Sora!" I said and Tasted him a paopu fruit and sora caught it and.**

**"You wanted one, didn't you?"Sora looked at it and said."A Paopu fruit."**

**I began to walk again.**

**"If two people share one, their destines become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, on I know you want to try it."**

**I said. Sora turned around and said."What are you talking-."Then I stopped him because I began to laugh then me and sora began to run and Stephanie and Kairi were already at the docks waiting for us.**


End file.
